


污水厂脑洞17

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [16]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞17

脑一下相处模式。

当然是先脑我心头小可爱金威廉啦。  
作为JXB48里的幺弟，和GHY48的大哥陈斌结婚，不算展耀白羽瞳这对从小就看上眼的，居然是最早结婚的。而且金威廉一直给人会花花公子游戏人间的感觉，谁都没想过会被轻轻松松套牢。迷妹和迷弟们看到金威廉直播时候戴的戒指都哀鸿遍野，表示自己再也不会给金主播刷兰博基尼了！然后有胆大心细的早期迷妹表示，金威廉不是突然结婚啦，应该是在打完第一次比赛的战队重组艰难期就和老公谈起来了，而且金威廉家里很有钱的不需要吃那点直播提成。  
当然还有人放出来金威廉因为没有好好喝牛奶补钙被陈斌灌牛奶的录播。  
“主播被封了三个月哦，哈哈哈哈好可怜。”早期迷妹们毫无同情心地科普着金威廉因为“直播中出现色情暗示镜头”而被封的历史。  
总之还是会有人觉得金威廉这么年轻的小可爱怎么可以和三十多的大叔谈恋爱！  
而且大叔看上去还很阴沉！说不定是靠不正当手段强迫金威廉和他结婚的！  
反正就是柠檬酸、柠檬酸、柠檬酸完酒石酸。  
大家都在想：金威廉这样的可爱小天使，既然那个看着就阴气森森的大叔都可以，那我为什么不可以哦！难道大叔器大活好又会做饭又体贴人吗？别做梦了，看他的样子就是短小渣男！一定是的！搞不好还是威廉养他！  
......  
所以说，做梦还是很好的，毕竟梦里什么都有。  
虽然不愿意承认，但是金主播确实有被好好的照顾。  
在家里直播时候送到嘴边的一口大小的果盘啦，总是温度适宜的水啦，当然还有偶尔过来看看，然后被金主播在操作间隙里扭过头去讨要一吻。  
就是差别很大。  
打游戏的时候满口骚话的金威廉，面对阴沉大叔陈斌就变成了黏糊糊的小糖果。  
而且那个大叔也不阴沉。  
某天下班回家晚了，来书房看金主播有没有认真吃晚饭，头发用发胶固定上去，西装外套还搭在手臂上，白衬衫下面的胳膊肌肉超明显呢。  
看上去完全是那种......精英也算不上啦，就是那种会让人忍不住多看好几眼的成熟社畜。  
头发抓上去之后，一点都不阴沉了！居然还多出很多邻家感！  
......也许还有看到金威廉的缘故吧。金威廉就像是小太阳，会照耀、温暖身边的一切。  
可恶啊输掉了。  
小迷妹和小迷弟都偷偷哭了呢。  
我们的金主播，就这样，真的被套牢了啊！  
戒指什么的——说不定是对方买的。  
因为金主播说过自己买的话一定会买带钻石的那种，就好像游戏道具一样的那种。  
“不过也有买哦。”  
金主播好像想到了什么，脸有点红。


End file.
